fun_pack_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire the Raptor
Mezzo Fire Yoso the Raptor is one of the main characters in the anime 'Fun Pack Friends'. He is a 12-year-old, anthropomorphic velociraptor living in an unknown dimension. He is a member of a group called the Fun Pack. Personality Fire is a kind hearted and sweet boy who is painfully shy and insecure. Fire is a common target for bullies which is part of the reason for his insecurity. Fire is very helpful, especially towards Pencil. He feels comfortable around her as a friend, but if anything romantic happens, he becomes very nervous. Although being a nice guy, he does sometimes let his anger get the best of him. He will sometimes have random outbursts of anger, which are then immediately followed by a humble apology. Fire is easily embarrassed and in his first year of middle school, he didn't hang around his brothers at all due to being embarrassed by them. Fire is quite quiet and withdrawn, and prefers not the be the centre of attention. When he has to go up on stage, he will panic and freak out. Fire is also scared of water and cannot swim. Fire enjoys reading and his favourite foods are pizza and spicy foods. He has trouble standing up for himself and he is a bit of a pushover, but when a friend is bullied, he will jump to defend him/her. This is because his kind heart and sympathy overpower his inhibition, which he has lots of. Whenever he tries to tell Pencil his feelings, he will usually chicken out or someone will interrupt. He has trouble controlling his fire powers but they are quite strong when he is motivated. Appearance Fire is a red-orange, bipedal velociraptor with emerald green eyes, and rounded red spikes for hair. He wears a matching turtle-neck shirt and shoes, along with yellow shorts. He is very small and cute, and his height is 100cm. Concept Fire was created to be Pencil's love interest. Because PencilDJ12 finds shy love adorable, Fire was made into a shy kid. Fire, along with Wet and Headache, were originally triplets, although now they are only egg triplets (their eggs were laid at the same time, but hatched different years) Powers and abilities Fire's signature power is, obviously, fire. However, he has trouble controlling his powers. His powers also grow stronger when he's motivated. History Fire was third born in the Element Family. Although they originally weren't known by any particular last name in the series, their last name was later stated to be Yoso (japanese for element). Fire is also a 7th grade student at Emerald Mountain Middle School. Strengths Kind hearted Like a few of the others, Fire is very sweet to his friends. Strength Fire can be quite strong and powerful when motivated. Weaknesses Aquaphobia Fire has a very strong fear of water and cannot swim. Courage Fire is extremely shy, insecure, and has stage fright. Power Control Fire has difficulties controlling his fire powers. Athletic Ability Fire is very slow dues to the fact that he doesn't drink much water. Relationships Family Wet Fire and Wet are brothers and they contrast in personality, with Wet being flirty and confident and Fire being shy and withdrawn, and Wet does tease Fire, but they still love each other. Wet also teases Fire about his crush on Pencil. Headache Fire and Headache are also brothers and they have more to relate to since they are both shy and have low self esteem. However, they sometimes tease each other too. Puff Puff is the younger sister of Fire. Fire finds her annoying and she especially annoys him when he's on the phone with Pencil, always complaining that she wants to talk to Mac. Puff also picks on Fire a lot despite her fear of extreme heat. Friends Axel Fire and Axel are close friends as they are both close with Pencil. Fire and Axel both find Pencil weird although while Fire finds it funny, Axel finds her just plain crazy. Fire also feels like Axel should have fun more often. Alemara Alemara is very kind to Fire, and comforts him when he's sad. She often teases him about Pencil. They are close friends. Tamalex Tamalex and Fire are friends, but Fire is somewhat scared of Tamalex at times. Tamalex also likes teasing Fire about Pencil sometimes. Mac Mac and Fire are close friends, since they are both close with Pencil and Puff. Fire approves of Mac and Puff's relationship, unlike Pencil. Mac also approves of Fire and Pencil's relationship. Lolly Lolly and Fire are both members of the Fun Pack. They are also friends. Lolly is supportive of Pencil and Fire's relationship but fails to understand that Pencil has love problems just like she does, thinking that Fire and Pencil have it easy. Love Interests Pencil When Fire met Pencil, she was too shy to talk to him, so she ran off. Fire was sad that she left. When she came back to apologize, Fire thought she only came back because he had accidentally picked up something of her's, and joked that he had her (a pencil) in his bag; out of nervousness. Fire and Pencil at first thought the other was cute, but then started to like each other for their personalities too - even their flaws. Fire thinks Pencil is weird yet funny, and Pencil thinks Fire's shyness is cute. They are also close friends and help each other in times of need. Fire also does homework at Pencil's house along with Axel and Lolly. Category:Characters Category:Fun Pack members